Natal
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: AU—Natal selalu memberikan kejutan yang tidak terduga. [OsoChoro] / RnR?


Natal.

Sesuatu yang dinanti-nanti oleh banyak orang pada saat musim dingin. Malam natal adalah puncaknya, di mana kau bisa menikmati kebahagiaan sesaat dengan keluarga ataupun teman-temanmu, serta 'teman dekat'mu.

Bahagia itu sederhana, tetapi tidak bersifat selamanya.

"Choro- _chan_ , hari ini kita tidak keluar?" Seorang laki-laki dengan _hoodie_ merah menoleh ke belakang, memandang teman laki-lakinya yang memakai _hoodie_ hijau sedang berdiri menatap cerminnya. "Oi, kau jangan terlalu lama bercerminnya. Seperti orang bodoh saja."

"Tutup mulutmu," balas laki-laki dengan _hoodie_ hijau itu. "memangnya hari ini kita mau pergi ke mana? Kau sudah terlalu sering mengajakku keluar rumah selama seminggu terakhir ini."

Laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan _hoodie_ merah itu terkikik, kemudian ia menarik tangan lelaki di depannya itu. "Hari ini malam natal loh, nikmati saja."

 **Disclaimer:**

 **\- Osomatsu-san** **（おそ松さん）** **© Akatsuka Fujio**

 **\- Story © Kurotori Rei**

 **Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), shounen-ai, not incest, etc**

 **Don't like? Don't read.**

 **= Selamat natal bagi yang merayakan =**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **= Choromatsu's PoV =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natal, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Melihat orang-orang yang wajahnya penuh kebahagiaan membuatku kesal. Yah, mungkin lebih tepatnya bisa dibilang aku iri karena aku tidak punya pasangan.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah aku tidak merayakan natal bersama dengan keluargaku atau pun temanku, jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku disibukkan dengan pekerjaanku yang sangat pelit libur. Oh, ayolah, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa datang ke konser Nyaa- _chan_ , salah satu idolaku. Terserah kalian mau bilang aku apa.

Tapi, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Bukan orang yang spesial, hanya orang biasa yang kerjaannya adalah membuat orang lain kesal. _Tapi_ , mungkin, aku sedikit ... berterima kasih padanya.

 _Malam itu, 19 Desember 20xx, aku baru pulang dari tempat kerjaku pukul 8 malam. Pekerjaan yang sangat gila, tetapi semua itu adalah kewajiban yang harus aku kerjakan. Jika aku tidak bekerja maka aku tidak dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku._

" _Choromatsu," Teman kerjaku yang bernama Ichimatsu memanggilku. Dia tipe orang yang terlihat tidak mempunyai semangat hidup, tetapi entah mengapa pekerjaan yang dikerjakannya selalu tuntas. "sebentar lagi natal. Kau tidak punya rencana atau kegiatan semacamnya?"_

 _Ketika ia menanyakan hal itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya. "Um, kupikir aku tidak salah dengar?"_

" _Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. Kupikir Ichimatsu benar-benar serius akan pertanyaan itu. Mungkinkah ini tanda-tandanya ia menjadi manusia normal yang peduli dengan orang lain? "Aku tidak ada rencana apapun."_

" _Menyedihkan."_

" _...apa maksudmu?" Jujur saja aku kesal, tetapi itu kenyataan. "Yah, yah, aku tahu kaupunya dua orang yang perhatian denganmu. Siapa ya namanya, pokoknya yang satu maniak_ baseball _dan yang satu orang yang menyakitkan."_

" _Mereka hanya temanku." Balas Ichimatsu acuh tak acuh. Oh, ia bereaksi. "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh."_

" _Aku tidak tahu kaupunya teman." Perkataanku membuatnya terdiam, sepertinya ia kehabisan kata-kata. Ichimatsu berbalik, "Abaikan. Aku pulang dulu." Dan ia melangkah menjauh dari tempat kita berbicara._

 _Aku pun berbalik sembari menatap salju yang turun serta ornamen-ornamen natal yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Kueratkan syal di leherku, hari ini benar-benar dingin. Pada saat itu juga aku melihat sesosok laki-laki tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pohon natal seorang diri. Dirinya memakai_ hoodie _merah dengan syal berwarna sama._

" _Hei, orang yang di sana," Awalnya aku mencoba mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan, tetapi suara laki-laki itu terus memanggilku. "hei, jangan abaikan aku! Aku memanggilmu!"_

 _Ternyata benar-benar memanggilku ya. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menghangatkan diri di dalam_ kotatsu _._

" _Kau sendirian?" Tanyanya dan aku segera mengangguk. Setelah itu ia berhenti memandang pohon natal tersebut dan beralih ke arahku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan cengiran di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu kita sama, haha! Namaku Osomatsu, dan kau?"_

" _C-Choromatsu." Tidak apa-apa nih? Berkenalan dengan orang asing yang terlihat mencurigakan ini? T-Tapi, ia tampak seperti ... malaika—_

" _Apa? Aku mirip malaikat?"_

— _TIDAK. Aku memelototi dirinya yang tengah menggosok jari telunjuknya di atas bibirnya seraya menyengir. "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?!"_

" _Tidak, tapi ekspresi wajahmu mengatakan begitu." Ujarnya. "Jadi, apa kau terpesona denganku?"_

 _Entah mengapa terdengar menjijikkan. "Kita bahkan baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu!" Kataku setengah berteriak. Aku berbalik, malam-malam seperti ini bertemu dengan orang aneh yang bernama Osomatsu. Merepotkan, harusnya aku sudah di rumah—_

" _Choro-_ chaaan _jangan tinggalkan aku!" Dan Osomatsu berteriak dengan lantangnya tanpa merasa bersalah. Dengan sigap aku segera membekap mulutnya dengan penuh tenaga. "Apa yang kaulakukan, hah?! Apa kau tidak tahu malu? Dan, apa-apaan panggilan itu!? Panggil saja namaku biasa saja!"_

 _Tidak peduli berapa banyak aku bicara tadi, ia menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar dan ... Eh, apa-apaan rona merah di wajahnya itu? "...Wah, tidak kusangka kau lucu sekali apalagi saat marah. Mungkin kalau aku tidak menahan diri aku bisa melakukan **** ataupun **** denganmu. Ah, mungkin **** juga lebih bagus. Kaumau yang mana, Choro-_ chan _?"_

 _Ah, sepertinya aku salah menilainya. Aku segera memukul wajahnya sekuat tenaga dengan wajah yang memerah._

 _Dia bukan malaikat, tapi dia adalah IBLIS dengan TOPENG MALAIKAT._

Dan kalau diingat-ingat lagi, pertemuanku dengan Osomatsu sangatlah _absurd_. "Choro- _chan_ , kenapa kau selalu pulang kerja pada malam hari? Apa bosmu tidak berperikemanusiaan?" Keluh Osomatsu. Pasalnya aku menyuruh dirinya untuk menunggu di dalam tempat kerjaku dan kerjaannya dari tadi hanyalah duduk menunggu. "Apa lain kali aku membantumu saja ya?"

"Memangnya hari ini hari libur apa." Ucapku sambil melirik ke arah Osomatsu. "Dan tidak mungkin kau akan bisa membantuku, yang ada malah kau hanya akan menjadi pengganggu bagiku. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu."

"Kejamnya," Osomatsu meringis. "y-yah, kalau begitu, mungkin aku bisa membelikanmu _bentou_ makan siang?"

"Tidak perlu, sungguh. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri." Balasku. Aku memandang ke arah Osomatsu yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Saat kulihat dirinya, aku memang sedikit merasa kesal karena sikapnya yang benar-benar merepotkan sekali. Tapi di sisi lain, kehadirannya membuatku tidak terlalu menganggap semua ini monoton.

—Eh? Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Ah, masa bodoh. "Kalau begitu, besok kita akan bertemu pada malam hari sampai seterusnya—jika kau ingin bertemu denganku dan aku tidak mengharapkannya—kecuali pada malam natal karena aku libur." Aku melipat tanganku. "Dengan begitu kau tidak kelelahan dan bisa beristirahat di rumahmu."

Osomatsu tidak bergeming. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang rumah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu di mana Osomatsu tinggal. "Oh ya, ya, kau benar." Katanya diselingi dengan tawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berangkat?"

"E-Eh? Ke mana?"

"Sudah, ikut aku saja."

.

.

.

"CHORO- _CHAN_ ~"

Malam ini, tanggal 21 Desember 20xx, pukul 8 malam, ia benar-benar datang. _Hoodie_ merah dengan syal berwarna senada, benar-benar khas dirinya. _Tapi_ , panggilannya membuatku kesal saja. "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu," ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "bagaimana kalau Shikomatsu saja?" Wajahnya tampak tidak bersalah.

"TIDAK!" Aku berteriak, siku-siku di sekitar kepalaku bermunculan. "Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu, HAH?!"

"Habisnya, wajah-wajahmu seperti orang yang suka melakukan hal 'itu'—" Aku segera menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Dasar mesum." Ujarku dengan emosi yang masih belum mereda. "Cukup panggil aku dengan namaku saja! Apa-apaan sih kau ini ..."

Osomatsu merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Habisnya, aku suka melihat reaksimu saat kujahili. Benar-benar kucu—Pfftt."

"Kau ... Masih ada waktu untuk tertawa ya ..." Aku lelah untuk memarahinya, karena setiap kali aku melakukannya pastinya ia tidak akan mendengarkan.

Saat ini Osomatsu mengajakku pergi ke tengah kota. Katanya di sana sangat ramai dan penuh dengan atribut-atribut natal. "Jangan memasang wajah murung seperti itu dong," jari telunjuknya mencolek pipiku tanpa kusadari. "kalau begitu sia-sia saja aku mengajakmu ke sini."

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahku dengan cepat. "Kau ini ya ..." Tentu saja aku sangat malas untuk memarahinya—mungkin bisa termasuk menasehati—tentang semua yang ia lakukan kepadaku. "Apa kau tidak puas menjahiliku setiap hari?"

Setelah itu ia segera mencubit kedua pipiku lalu ditariknya dengan kencang. "Yang perlu kaulakukan hanyalah tersenyum seperti ini." Tidak perlu seberapa banyak aku merintih kesakitan, Osomatsu tidak melepaskannya sampai aku menginjak kakinya sekuat tenaga. Berbalik, sekarang ia yang merintih kesakitan.

Setelah itu aku mengikutinya saja pergi ke tengah kota. Kulihat ia sangat senang, ekspresinya terpampang jelas sekali. Apakah natal semenyenangkan itu? Sesampainya di tengah kota, Osomatsu memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "O-Oi, hentikan tatapan seperti itu. Memangnya kau tidak pernah melihat semua ini ya?"

"Sering kok," jawabnya cepat. "tapi baru pertama kali aku melihatnya dengan orang lain selain dengan keluargaku."

Dengan keluarga ya ... Sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan hal itu? "Menyedihkan sekali. Kenapa tidak dengan temanmu, paling dekat dengan teman kerja saja deh?"

"Aku tidak bekerja."

"HEH?! Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"22 tahun."

"Kita sama— _DE_ , JADI KAU SEORANG _NEET_?!"

Ia mengangguk seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku tidak mau bekerja, kupikir hal itu sangat merepotkan. Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang."

Aku menghela nafas. "Kalau kau terus seperti itu orang tuamu bisa kerepotan loh. Apakah kau tidak ada inisiatif sendiri?"

"Tapi, sekarang aku sudah tidak merepotkan orang tuaku lagi kok." Meskipun dengan nada yang pelan, aku masih dapat mendengarnya. "Eh?" Aku menoleh ke samping, tapi sekarang ia tengah menatapku dengan cengirannya seperti biasa. Osomatsu merangkulku, " _Yosh_ , ayo kita bersenang-senang."

"O-OI!"

Malam itu, aku dan Osomatsu mengelilingi setiap tempat yang memiliki _event_ natal. Salju turun perlahan, banyak anak kecil yang tengah tertawa bersama keluarganya maupun teman-temannya, dan tidak lupa satu pohon natal yang besar dihiasi ornamen-ornamen natal dan lampu-lampu berwarna-warni.

"Choro- _chan_ ," Aku membiarkannya saja sekarang. Osomatsu berlari kepadaku dengan satu kantong kue jahe yang ia beli menggunakan uangku. "coba satu deh. Ini sangat enak! Ayo coba!"

"Tidak usah." Tolakku, tapi Osomatsu semakin memaksa. "Kubilang tidak—"

HAUP. Dan pada akhirnya ia memasukkan kue jahe tersebut ke dalam mulutku selagi ada kesempatan. " _Gimana_ , enakkan? Hehe." Aku menguyahnya perlahan, memang _sih_ rasanya enak dan renyah. Spontan wajahku memerah saat aku mengingat kejadian barusan.

" _Are_? Choro- _chan_? Wajahmu memerah." Osomatsu menatapku lekat; sungguh aku ingin memukul wajah bodohnya itu tetapi kali ini aku tidak bisa. Aku berdiri terdiam seperti patung, kepalaku tertunduk. "Oh, jangan-jangan ... Kau terpesona denganku ya?",

"Itu mustahil, bodoh!" Teriakku masih dengan wajah yang memerah. Langsung saja kutarik syal merahnya dengan kencang sehingga ia merasa tercekik. "C-Choro- _chan_ —s-sesak ...",

"Tiada ampun ...!"

"WAAARGHHHH!"

.

.

.

"Hah? _Ice skating_?"

"Iya! Kudengar di sekitar sini ada tempatnya." Baru saja aku keluar dari tempat kerjaku, aku sudah dikejutkan dengan ajakan Osomatsu yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Berminat?"

"Tidak, lagipula aku tidak bisa memainkannya." Kataku cepat. Tapi, bukan namanya Osomatsu kalau ia tidak memaksa. Ia menarik lenganku, pandangannya kepadaku mengisyaratkan kalau ia memohon aku untuk ikut dengannya. "Ayolah, Choro- _chan_. _You're only life once_. Setidaknya kau mempunyai kenangan yang indah tentang natal."

Setelah memikirkan ajakannya cukup lama, akhirnya aku menerimanya. Lagipula apa yang dikatakan Osomatsu ada benarnya juga. "Kau ini ya ... Jadi, di mana tempatnya?" Tanyaku.

"Makanya sini, jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Tanganku ditarik dan sekarang kami berdua bersampingan. Biasanya aku berjalan di belakangnya, tetapi kali ini ia menyuruhku untuk berjalan di dekatnya. "Aku akan memandumu, hoho."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kaupikirkan sih?!" Aku menjitak kepalanya. Tapi sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Kami berdua pergi menuju gelanggang _ice skating_ yang dibicarakannya. Kupikir ini adalah ide buruk karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa memainkannya. Tidak ada pengalaman. Benar-benar nol.

"Oh, ternyata cukup ramai juga ya!" Osomatsu terperangah, aku heran kenapa sifatnya seperti anak kecil padahal umurnya sudah mencapai kepala dua.

"Oi, jangan berteriak seperti itu." Lagi-lagi aku harus menasehatinya. Memangnya dia anak kecil ya? "Kau membuat orang lain terganggu, dan juga kau sudah besar 'kan? Bersikaplah dewasa sedikit."

"Hmm, memangnya salah ya ...?" Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tanpa dosa. Sial, dia mempermainkanku ya ...?! "Ah, sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita main saja!"

Osomatsu menarik tanganku—dan aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia menarik tanganku seperti ini—dan kami berdua segera memasuki gelanggang tersebut. Soal biaya aku yang menanggungnya—karena dia benar-benar tidak mempunyai uang sama sekali—dan cukup merelakan saja.

Saat ini, aku masih berpegangan _railing_ besi dengan erat. Ugh, licin sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan ini. "Osomatsu, apa kau bi—HAH?!" Pemandangan yang kulihat sekarang adalah laki-laki dengan syal merah itu sedang meluncur dengan mulusnya tanpa tersandung ataupun ketakutan sedikit pun.

Oh, ternyata dia bisa. Tapi, kenapa dia—

"Choro- _chan_ , sini, sini!"

—BERADA DI TENGAH-TENGAH GELANGGANG SEPERTI ITU. JARAKNYA SANGAT JAUH DARIKU.

"KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU YA?! SERIUS!" Aku berteriak lantang sembari mengacungkan jari tengahku kepadanya. Osomatsu tengah berkacak pinggang, setelah itu jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arahku dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"HAHAHA! Kalau kau bisa mendekat ke arahku tanpa bantuan siapapun, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah."

—Sialan, dia benar-benar iblis berwajah malaikat. Benar-benar kejam. Dan juga, dia pikir aku itu anak kecil yang senang jika diberikan hadiah ya?!

"Ayo kemari~ kemari~" Osomatsu berputar di tengah gelanggang seraya memandangku dengan tatapan apa-kau-bisa-kemari yang benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Astaga, aku ingin segera menendangnya tepat di wajahnya. "Choro- _chan_ ~ Choro- _chan_ ~"

"SIAL ...!" Kesabaranku habis, aku berlari menuju Osomatsu dengan sekuat tenaga. Saat tanganku terlepas dari railing besi itu, keseimbanganku goyah dan aku pun terjatuh. Dan begitu selanjutnya, saat aku mencoba untuk bangun, aku pun kembali jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Perhatikan keseimbanganmu, jangan takut. Anggap saja lagi jalan biasa." Di sana Osomatsu berteriak.

"BERISIK! KAUPIKIR TIDAK SAKIT YA?!" Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berjalan—mengesot—dengan perlahan. Iblis jahanam nan kejam di sana masih tidak bergeming. Bahkan selama ini ia tidak menunjukkan sisi baiknya kepadaku.

Set. Set. Set. Aku menengok ke arah sumber suara dan di depanku sudah ada Osomatsu yang tengah berjongkok sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Ternyata kau memang payah sekali ya. Cepat berdiri."

Dan aku pun mencolok matanya ketimbang menyambut uluran tangannya.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak kuperkirakan adalah saat di mana Osomatsu—anggap saja orang bodoh—datang ke kantorku pada jam istirahat sambil menenteng satu kotak _bentou_ yang dibungkus menggunakan kantong plastik merah. Ada apa dengan warna merah?

"Choro- _chan_! Aku membawamu makan siang nih!" Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua orang yang masih ada di ruangan itu hening bersamaan. Dan juga, kenapa Osomatsu bisa masuk dengan leluasa ke sini? Satu lagi, dari mana ia mendapatkan uang untuk membeli bentou tersebut?! "...Choro- _chan_?!"

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah berat dan kaki yang dihentakkan, lalu aku menarik tangannya dan membawa keluar dari ruangan itu menuju tempat yang sepi. Lalu, aku memelototinya dan sekarang ia terpojok di sudut ruangan. " _De_ , kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu, tehe."

"Tehe _ja nee_ , dan juga, dari mana kaudapat uang untuk memberi _bentou_ tersebut?"

"Ada orang tua yang memberikanku dengan sukarela."

"Itu _nggak_ mungkin terjadi 'kan?!"

"Ah, pokoknya kaumakan saja ini. _Sandwich_ saja tidak cukup untuk mengisi perutmu."

Osomatsu menyodorkan kotak _bentou_ nya kepadaku. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya, kemudian ia berjinjit dan tanpa diduga ia mengecup dahiku. "Sampai ketemu nanti malam, aku ingin ke rumahmu." Dan ia meninggalkanku di sini berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah.

"E-Eh?! Tadi apa itu maksudnya?!" Aku memegang sekantong _bentou_ yang ia berikan kepadaku tadi. Wajahku masih memerah, aku berjalan menuju ruangan tempatku bekerja tadi. Pikiranku kosong, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

CKLEK. Aku membuka pintu dan aku sudah disambut dengan tatapan penuh selidik Ichimatsu. "Kau membuat heboh satu ruangan." Katanya. Seburuk itu kah? "Siapa dia? Temanmu?"

"Nggh, yah ..." Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke meja. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya ... Kenalan?"

"Tapi wajahmu memerah."

"Aku kepanasan."

"Mungkin kau menyukainya."

Hah? Aku terdiam. Suka? Dan langsung saja wajah Osomatsu terbayang-bayang di pikiranku. Berbagai ekspresi dan perilakunya terbayang, serta apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"WARGH!"—Dan aku memilih untuk membenturkan kepalaku ke meja.

"C-CHOROMATSU?!"

Dan ... Pada akhirnya ... Aku tidak fokus bekerja karena sibuk memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi barusan. Ugh, aku benar-benar khawatir dengan hasil kerjaku hari ini. Dengan cepat aku membereskan semua barang-barangku dan segera keluar dari tempat kerjaku.

Kemudian saat aku sudah berada di luar, kulihat Osomatsu tengah terduduk di kursi di dekat lampu taman. _Hoodie_ merah dan syalnya menjadi ciri khas dirinya—karena jarang sekali orang mengenakan syal saat dirinya memakai _hoodie_ —. "Choro- _chan_ , kau sudah selesai rupanya!"

"Dari kemarin-kemarin aku penasaran," jeda. "apa yang membuatmu selalu mengunjungiku dan mengajakku pergi ke luar? Maksudku, kupikir kita hanyalah kenalan ...?"

"Aku hanya ingin sekali-kali menikmati natal dengan temanku." Katanya. "Jadi pertemuan kita waktu itu merupakan berkah bagiku."

Aku terdiam, kemudian tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Rasanya ... dingin. "Cuaca hari ini cukup dingin ya, tapi tanganmu hangat sekali." Aku tidak tahu apa motifnya sampai menggenggam tanganku seperti ini, kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk menghangatkan tangannya. "Mungkin di rumahmu sedikit hangat ...?"

Aku tidak membalasnya. Percakapan kami berdua terhenti sampai pada akhirnya aku dan dirinya memasuki rumahku. Suasana yang hening, hanya terdengar suara derit lantai yang kami berdua pijak. Aku mengajaknya ke ruang tamu dan menyuruhnya menunggu di _kotatsu_ selagi aku membuatkan teh.

Hari ini tanggal 23 Desember dan besok adalah malam natal. Mungkin terdengar bodoh, tetapi aku lumayan suka menunggu hadiah natal dari Santa- _san_ —walau dewasa ini aku tidak mendapatkannya—. Aku menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua gelas yang berisi serbuk teh hijau. Lagipula aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

Osomatsu itu ... Tinggal di mana ya? _NEET_ bodoh itu diizinkan untuk pergi setiap malam kah? Memangnya dia tidak merepotkan kedua orang tuanya? Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan kepadanya.

GREEK. Aku mendorong pintu ruang tamu tersebut dengan tanganku yang membawa dua gelas teh hijau. Aku menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja _kotatsu_ dan sekarang posisi kami duduk saling berhadapan. "Osomatsu, aku—"

Slurp. "Phah, ini enak sekali." Osomatsu langsung menyeruput teh yang kubuat. "Apa yang mau kaubicarakan?"

"Aku sedikit bingung," aku meminum tehku. "kau menemuiku setiap hari—lebih tepatnya setiap malam ini, benar-benar tidak apa? Maksudku, tidak ada yang mencarimu atau ..."

"Tenang saja. Kautahu 'kan kalau aku meluangkan waktu untukmu." Ujarnya yang membuat diriku sedikit terperanjat. Ia kembali menyeringai, "Dan juga ... Kalau kau sendirian saja bukannya akan terasa sepi? Oh, ah, tampangmu itu seperti seorang perjaka yang haus akan keberadaan wani—"

"Berisik!" Aku memukul meja dengan wajah yang memerah. "Dengar ya, aku lebih fokus bekerja daripada berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Hee, benarkah?" Ia mendekat ke arahku. "Masih perjaka di umur segini benar-benar memalukan loh. Bahkan anak remaja bisa lebih baik darimu."

"Tutup mulutmu, bodoh! Bukankah semuanya itu mengarah kepadamu?!" Aku berdalih.

"Dan kau hanya bisa menikmatinya dengan membaca majalah dewasa ya? Kalau aku jadi kau sih, aku akan menggoda beberapa wanita di jalan dan langsung mengajaknya **** lalu ****—"

Aku menarik _hoodie_ nya lalu menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. "Tutup mulutmu, dasar pria mesum! Dari semua orang kenapa harus kau yang muncul di hadapanku, hah?! Bisa tidak jangan membicarakan hal-hal yang mesum sedikit saja?!"

"Duh, kau bicara seperti itu padahal kau ingin menikmatinya 'kan?" Sial, wajah orang ini ingin sekali kupukul hingga berubah bentuk. "Mungkin saja kau memiliki sifat pemalu atau masokis."

"Aku tidak punya semacam itu."

"Kalau begitu denganku saja."

Hening. Aku melotot ke arahnya, "Denganmu? Aku bisa mati duluan." Aku melepaskan cengkeramanku padanya. Osomatsu membersihkan hoodienya lalu berkacak pinggang. "Nah, apa yang kaupikirkan tentangku?"

"Sebenarnya ke mana arah percakapan ini berjalan?" Aku memandangnya malas.

"Jawab saja! Sekali-kali aku ingin mendengarkan pendapatmu tentang diriku."

"...Aku benci padamu? Dari awal kita bertemu sudah kupikirkan begitu sih. Kau sangat menyebalkan, pengganggu, dan memangnya kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menggangguku ya?" Jelasku blak-blakan.

"Oh, uh, itu menyakitkan loh, Choro- _chan_." Osomatsu mengarahkan tangannya di dadanya, mempratekkan seolah-olah dirinya ditusuk panah tepat di hatinya. "Yah, bisa saja kau akan merindukan orang sepertiku jika aku tidak menemanimu."

"Eh?" Mendadak amarahku menghilang tidak berbekas. "A-Apa maksudnya?

"Tidak, kau akan mengerti nantinya." Katanya diselingi dengan cengirannya. "Pokoknya besok setelah kau pulang kerja, berikan yang terbaik ya!"

... Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

Malam ini tanggal 24 Desember adalah malam natal. Hari-hari yang paling ditunggu banyak orang. Banyak orang yang akan menunggu hingga pukul 12 malam. Yah, aku tidak tahu aku masih menunggu hari natal tiba atau tidak.

Berikan yang terbaik ya ... Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Kejutan? Tidak mungkin. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang penting?

"Choro- _chan_ , hari ini kita tidak keluar?" Osomatsu menoleh ke belakang, memandang diriku sedang berdiri menatap cermin. "Oi, kau jangan terlalu lama bercerminnya. Seperti orang bodoh saja."

"Tutup mulutmu," balasku. "memangnya hari ini kita mau pergi ke mana? Kau sudah terlalu sering mengajakku keluar rumah selama seminggu terakhir ini."

Osomatsu terkikik, kemudian ia menarik tanganku. "Hari ini malam natal loh, nikmati saja." Ia terdiam sebentar saat menatapku, lalu tangannya membetulkan syal hijau yang sedan kukenakan. "Kau berdiri lama di depan cermin tetapi syalmu masih berantakan? Dasar. Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Aku membiarkan ia merapikan syalku. Lalu, kami berdua bergegas berangkat entah ke mana. Aku hanya mengikuti Osomatsu yang mengajakku jalan. Tidak terasa sudah 6 hari sejak aku bertemu dengannya di dekat pohon natal itu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita berdua seperti orang yang sedang berkencan ya."

"H-HEH?!"

"Lihat, hampir semua orang yang keluar pada saat ini berpasangan."

"K-Kita 'kan bukan pasangan—"

Aku memandang jam besar di jalan, waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Andai saja hari natal di Jepang merupakan hari libur nasional, mungkin aku bisa sedikit bersantai. Memikirkan selama 5 hari terakhir ini aku selalu tidak berada di rumah—malamnya—membuatku kelelahan. "Kau tidak ada lelahnya sama sekali ya?"

"Kalau kau menikmati sesuatu dengan perasaan senang, kau tidak akan merasa lelah."

"Nggak begitu juga 'kan."

Malam natal, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Mungkin kupikir berpergian bersama Osomatsu di malam natal tidak buruk. Ah, kalau semua ini selesai apakah dia akan tetap menjadi ... temanku? "Choro- _chan_ , ayo kita makan _strawberry shortcake_! Natal belum lengkap kalau kita belum makan itu!"

"Eh, tunggu!" Sifat Osomatsu yang sedikit kekanakan cukup membuatku repot. Dasar, memangnya umurnya berapa sih? Di mana kedewasaannya? Aku terengah-engah, mengejar Osomatsu memang cukup melelahkan. "Jangan seenaknya saja."

"Maaf, soalnya aku sudah tidak sabar. Boleh 'kan aku meminjam uangmu?" Dia menjulurkan tangannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat kudeskripsikan. Pokoknya sangat menyebalkan. Aku merogoh saku celanaku lalu meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di tangannya. "Jangan menghabiskan uangku untuk kepentingan dirimu sendiri _dong_. Cari kerja sana!"

"Haha, nanti, nanti." Dengan cepat Osomatsu mengantri demi mendapatkan sebuah kue. Aku menunggunya cukup lama hingga pada akhirnya ia membawa sekotak kue tersebut. "Di dalam sana ramai, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat duduk untuk memakannya?"

Aku mengiyakannya, kami berdua melangkah kembali mengitari jalanan di tengah kota. Terkadang melihat tingkah Osomatsu yang menimbulkan banyak reaksi terhadap apa yang ia lihat benar-benar membuat hatiku tidak terbebani. Bukankah natal kali ini terasa menyenangkan?

Gyut. "Choro- _chan_ , ada apa?" Aku menarik _hoodie_ nya dari belakang sembari menundukkan kepalaku. "Apa ... Kaupusing?"

"Tidak, aku hanya—"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan jalannya!"

Dan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Perkataan Ichimatsu waktu itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aku ... Hanya tidak bisa jujur dengan diriku sendiri. "Ah, akhirnya kita menemukan tempat duduk juga. Di sini cukup sepi, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan memperhatikan dirinya membuka kotak yang berisi satu potong _strawberry_ _shortcake_ yang cukup besar. "Maaf ya aku selalu merepotkanmu," aku terkejut ia bisa berbicara seperti itu. "aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya."

Ucapan itu terasa berat, apa hanya firasatku saja? Osomatsu memotong kuenya lalu memberikannya kepadaku. "Kaumau, Choro- _chan_? Aku akan menyuapimu kali ini.",

"A-Apa ...?!" Wajahku memerah, tetapi kue tersebut terlihat menggoda seleraku. Aku menelan ludah, wajah Osomatsu terpampang dengan ekspresi jahil di sana. "Ya sudah, sekali saja."

Haup. "Anak pintar, haha!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kalau seperti ini kita seperti orang yang sedang pacaran ya!"

"Iya—" Aku terdiam, Osomatsu menatapku penuh harapan. "—tentu saja tidak _lah_!"

Ia kembali memakan _shortcake_ nya seraya memandang ke arah langit malam. Malam kali ini cerah, bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit. Cahaya gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi juga ikut terlihat. "Kautahu, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu loh."

"Itu pernyataan perasaan?"

"Kau bisa menyebutnya semacam itu."

"Aku harus menjawab apa? Aku tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini."

"Simpelnya, kau hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang kaurasakan di dalam hatimu saja."

Apa yang kurasakan ...? Tunggu, kenapa suasananya menjadi tegang seperti ini? Ugh, aku tidak terbiasa. Aku tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa tapi jika dihitung sejak perjalanan tadi maka sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. "Choro- _chan_ , jangan memikirkannya terlalu lama. Aku bisa 'menyerang'mu sekarang juga karena kau terlalu imut loh."

Aku meninju perutnya, lagi-lagi hal-hal yang berbau mesum keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku bosan mendengarmu membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu! Carilah yang lebih berbobot!"

"Maaf, sudah kebiasan sih." Katanya tanpa rasa bersalah. Aku benci melihat wajah tanpa dosa yang dibuat-buat itu.

Hening. Kami kembali kehilangan topik pembicaraan. "Choro- _chan_ , apa yang kaurasakan selama 6 hari ini?"

"Heh? Ah, aku merasa senang." Aku memandang ke arah lain. "L-Lain kali ... Kita bermain ya ... Mungkin seperti ini ..."

Osomatsu menepuk tangannya. "Aku senang kau merasa begitu. Habisnya kau selalu memarahiku dan menghajarku setiap kali kita bertemu."

"Salah sendiri 'kan?" Aku tidak mau mengalah. "Osomatsu, lain kali—"

"Tidak bisa." Dia menjawabnya dengan cepat yang membuatku merasa tertohok. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin bermain denganmu, _tapi_ ... Memang aku tidak bisa. Maaf."

"Kenapa—"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang? Berikan yang terbaik untuk hari ini. Yah, walaupun dengan melihatmu saja aku merasa senang."

Padahal ... Padahal aku sudah merasa baikan karena memiliki seorang teman—yang sampai sekarang aku anggap begitu—, dan jangan bilang kalau hari ini terakhir kalinya kami ...

BRUK. "C-Choro- _chan_?"

Aku spontan memeluknya. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Osomatsu. Ya, persetan dengan harga diriku, aku harus mencoba jujur dengan diriku sendiri. Kalau tidak semuanya akan terlambat. "T-Tolong jangan pergi dulu ... Aku ... Masih ingin mengobrol denganmu ..."

"Aku ..." Osomatsu mengusap kepalaku, tangannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan terasa dingin. "...ugh."

"Jadi begitu ya ... Kalau begitu kita habiskan waktu kita saja. Sebentar lagi natal 'kan? Malam natal kali ini akan berakhir."

Memakai waktu yang ada, kami berdua berjalan seraya berbicara bersama. Terkadang aku harus memarahinya karena bersikap tidak senonoh terhadap orang lain yang lewat maupun perkataannya tidak dapat dikendalikan. Cukup dengan semua ini, toh aku juga merasa senang dan puas.

"Puaah! Tidak terasa ya sudah berjam-jam kita lewati!" Osomatsu berteriak cukup keras, posisi kami berdua berada di dekat danau yang cukup sepi. Di depan kami terdapat sebuah pohon natal buatan yang cukup besar yang berdiri di tengah-tengah danau tersebut. "15 menit lagi akan memasuki pukul 12 dan kembang api akan diluncurkan.",

"Kau terlihat begitu antusias," aku tersenyum. "padahal aku sudah bosan melihat ini loh. Sendiri.",

"Dan sekarang kau dan aku, kita berdua melihatnya bersama." Osomatsu merangkulku. "Sepertinya dalam kasusmu hal ini langka sekali ya? Merayakan malam natal seraya menunggu hari natal tiba bersama orang lain ..."

"...Choro- _chan_."

"Hm?"

"Pakai ini." Osomatsu melepaskan syal merahnya lalu melilitkannya di leherku. Sekarang aku mempunyai dua syal di leherku. "Hadiah dariku."

"A-Ah, kalau begitu aku juga—"

"Tidak perlu," ia menolak saat aku ingin melepaskan syal hijauku kepadanya. "kau sudah memberikan hadiah terbaik untukku."

Hadiah ... Terbaik? "5 menit lagi. Aku ingin mendengarmu mengucapkan sesuatu kepadaku, hehe."

Aku terdiam, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak merasakan dinginnya cuaca kali ini. "Osomatsu, aku ... Mengucapkan terima kasih." Ia menatapku seraya memiringkan kepalanya. "Karena dirimu, aku bisa ... Menjadi ... Lebih baik, yah ... Kupikir begitu."

"Nggak, nggak, aku yang harus berterima kasih!" Osomatsu mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Kehadiran Choro- _chan_ membuatku terlihat lebih baik!" Setelah itu ia mengacungkan jempolnya kepadaku. "Selamanya tidak akan kulupakan!"

10.

" _Ano sa_ , Choro- _chan_."

9.

"Ada apa?"

8.

"Mungkin aku sudah mengatakan ini, tapi aku menyukaimu."

7.

"Aku ..."

6.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

5.

Osomatsu melancarkan pelukannya kepadaku, pelukan tersebut sangat erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskan beban yang sangat berat.

4.

"Selamat natal ya, aku akan merindukan ini."

3.

"Osomatsu, aku ... benar-benar tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa—"

2.

Saat itu juga ia mengecup bibirku dengan cepat, wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdetak

dengan cepat. Aku memejamkan mataku.

1.

"...Kalau begitu jangan katakan apapun karena apa yang kauberikan kepadaku sudah lebih dari cukup."

0.

Kembang api diluncurkan bersamaan dengan riuh banyak orang yang senang karena natal telah tiba.

Aku membuka mataku dan tidak menemukan Osomatsu di mana pun. "Oso...matsu?" Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Yang tersisa darinya hanyalah syal merah yang terlilit di leherku bersama dengan syal hijau milikku.

Dia benar-benar menghilang tanpa jejak. Seolah-olah eksistensinya tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Lalu, dia itu apa? Masa bodoh, hanya saja aku menyesalinya sedari tadi. Benar-benar menyesal karena aku tidak mengatakannya.

"Sial," aku bertumpu pada pohon di sampingku. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. "sial, sial." Bahkan dirinya belum memanggilku tanpa _suffix_ menyebalkan itu.

Bahagia itu sederhana, tetapi tidak bersifat selamanya.

"Aku menyukaimu juga ..."

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan malam natalmu? Berjalan lancar?"

Aku duduk di tempatku bekerja, dengan Ichimatsu yang berada di sampingku. Kalau kutebak sih dirinya merayakan malam natal dengan lancar, habisnya ia bertanya dengan nada datar namun menyimpan nada sarkastis jika didengar baik-baik.

"Ichimatsu," panggilku. Kejadian 6 hari yang lalu memang benar-benar tidak biasa, bahkan semua orang tidak pernah mengingat bahwa orang 'itu' pernah memasuki ruang kantorku dengan hebohnya. "waktu itu aku bertemu dengan seorang malaikat."

"Hah? Apa kausakit?"

"Tidak," aku tersenyum pahit. "ia nyata—setidaknya begitu yang kulihat dan kurasakan—dan," Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Ingatan masa lampau menjadi pahit.

"kupikir aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, dengan sangat terlambat."

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Author Note: Lagi ngebayangin kalau Oso benar-benar manggil Choro itu Choro-chan. Dan pas natal malah bikin angst *jedukin kepala ke tembok***

 **Selamat natal bagi yang merayakan. Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini, maafkan jika ada kesalahan penulisan ataupun yang lainnya yang tidak sesuai.**

 **Krisar. Mind to review?**


End file.
